Dana Tan
Dana Tan is one of the main characters of Batman Beyond. She is a student at Hamilition Hill High School and is the main love interest of Terry McGinnis, being his long-time girlfriend and later fiancée. Personality Dana is kind, caring, loyal, brave and intelligent. Dana cares very deeply for her friends whenever they are in trouble such as when Chelsea was taken to The Rance, a therapy institute for trouble teens, when Jackie was being followed by a mysterious and unknown figure or when Willie was being bullied by Nelson. In regards to her relationship with Terry, Dana loves Terry very much, caring for his well-being and feelings after the death of his father and offers her support. However, Dana displays a short temper and patience for Terry's job for Bruce Wayne, becoming annoyed when Terry is forced to leave during a date or when he doesn't arrive. Terry's job has caused several issues for their relationship, causing them to break up more than once. However, Dana shows that she is ultimatly understanding and forgiving, reconciling her relationship with Terry. She is also willing to try new things such as splicing, a new fad where people mix their DNA with animals. However, she displays comman sense as she realizes that it wasn't for her. Dana is also revealed to have an open mind, believing in other possibilities such as when she along with almost everyone in their school believed it was being haunted by a deceased student. Dana also displays great bravery when she was kidnapped by Ratboy. Although she was greatly afraid, she remained calm and tried to find a way to escape and return to the surface. Background History Dana is an Asian American and lives in Neo-Gotham with her father. She is a senior at Hamilton Hill High. While not much is known about Dana's past it's revealed that she has known Terry for a long time and has been dating him for several years even while he was still a delinquent. Relationships Terry McGinnis Terry McGinnis is the new Batman of Neo-Gotham City and is Dana's main love interest. While there isn't much known of their past, Terry and Dana are revealed to be in a long-time romantic relationship, having known each other when Terry was still a delinquent and was in Charlie Bigelow's Gang before beginning High School in the pre-teens. Dana and Terry are in a happy and committed relationship and while Dana's father shows a disapproval of their romance, Dana's father's view or Terry's past has never affected their relationship. When Terry's father, Warren McGinnis was murdered, Dana was saddened for Terry, offering her support and comfort for him. However, Terry and Dana's relationship had soon started to become strain when Terry began working as Bruce Wayne's assistant while unknown to Dana, Terry had actually become the new Batman of Gotham City. Dana became annoyed numerous times due to Terry's job, forcing him to cancel dates or sometimes not even arrive on time, ultimatly causing them to spend less time together. Due to Terry's job, Dana became angry with him several times and while she understood the reasons for Terry's job, including his new responsibilities to help his family, she ultimatly lost her patience on several occasions. Dana even came to believe that Terry cares more about his job than her or their entire relationship altogether, causing Dana to break up with Terry several times. During one of their early break-ups when Terry was beginning his career as Batman, Terry had briefly dated Melanie Walker, but the relationship was broken off upon discovering her criminal family origins. Terry and Dana managed to reconcile and got back together, but Dana never discovered Terry's romantic relationship with Melanie or Terry brief struggle in choosing between her or Melanie. Ultimately, Terry chose to Dana, deciding to put his former relationship with Melanie in the past and move forward with Dana, seeing they have a true future together, something he would never get from Melanie, seeing she would never truly escape her past with her family. Despite the occasional issues in their relationship, Dana and Terry are both very protective of one another proven several times throughout the series. Terry protects Dana wether as himself or as Batman, protecting or rescuing her from any danger or harassment such as when she was attacked by the Jokerz or when she was kidnapped by Ratboy, going to great lengths to find and rescue her. Dana cares for Terry's safety in return, worried when he went missing or when she left him alone at Wayne Manor by himself. Throughout the series, Terry and Dana's relationship grows stronger. Dana and Terry share several romantic moments together and whenever Terry and Dana do get to spend time together, both grow to further appreciate their time together with their love growing more stronger in the process. Terry's feelings and relationship with Dana are important to him and becomes annoyed and disappointed with himself and his job as Batman when he can't spend time with her. Terry also comes to blame himself when something bad happens to her and is upset when he is unable to protect her shown with her kidnapping from Ratboy or the assault from the Jokerz. Due to his dangerous life as Batman, it's the main reason he doesn't reveal to Dana his secret identity, not wanting her to get hurt or become a target for his enemies, showing that while Terry trusts Dana, he values her safety more. Overall, Terry cares and loves Dana very much and admits that despite his job being his main responsibility, he confesses Dana is more important to him in his life. Eventually in regards to Terry's job, Dana eventually comes to accept Terry's job and his close relationship with Bruce Wayne, coming to realize that since his father's passing, Terry began to sees Bruce Wayne as a father figure. After graduating from high school, Terry and Dana continue their relationship and remain in a strong, serious and committed relationship for several years. Terry and Dana's relationship becomes so strong that Terry finally reveals to Dana his secret idenory as Batman, showing he has great trust in her to know his secret and to keep their relationship alive. However, Terry grows worried with the possibility if they get married and his enemies discover Dana is Batman's wife than she would become a target for her life causing Terry to struggle with their future despite Dana's reassurance. Later when Terry's discovers the shock of his life, learning he is actually Bruce Wayne's biological son, Terry begins to have serious doubts, believing his entire life has been nothing but a life and believes he is cursed to live his predecessor's life. Terry even imagines that due to his cursed life he will be forced to break up with Dana. However, once speaking with Amanda Waller and learning the truth, Terry renews his life as Batman with a new perspective and assuring to take Waller's advice to look after the people he loves, Dana ultimatly decides to finally at long propose marriage to Dana. Gallery Character Design tumblr_mvekrauI931smxwgio2_1280.gif|Model Sheet Season 1 07.jpg 05.jpg|Dana and her best friend uJZ6QD-14vM.jpg|Dana and her boyfriend Terry ButI.png|Terry is busy again 08.jpg|Hi Dana 09.jpg 10.jpg|Terry and Dana in the car tumblr_naeqbzxZHA1tac5v2o1_1280-1.png|Terry and Dana at a party 20.jpg|Terry and Dana dancing 11.jpg tumblr_inline_nm1s0dVn3i1rw8zen_540.jpg tumblr_n8uqf6kjNO1th712ho3_1280.png tumblr_m6pxn1rrwA1qji1vvo5_500.jpg|Kiss me terry Yeskissme.jpg 1465696169737.png tumblr_mrg3ip0tEw1r9na1po2_1280.jpg|So close 13.jpg|See you later Terry & Dana - Golem (3).jpg Terry & Dana - Golem (2).jpg Terry & Dana - Golem (1).jpg Season 2 02.jpg Onekiss.png 03.jpg latest-3.png|Dana's Beautiful Look Meetme.jpg Terry & Dana Kiss - Where's Terry.jpg Terry & Dana - Where's Terry (4).png Terry & Dana - Where's Terry (3).jpg Terry & Dana - Where's Terry (2).jpg Terry & Dana - Where's Terry (1).jpg Season 3 35.jpg External Links *Dana Tan - DCAU Wikia Category:Batman Love Interests Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Comic Book Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:DC Love Interests Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Villain's Crush Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Childhood Friend